


Thanks for this evening

by Broken leg (Enotopauk)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotopauk/pseuds/Broken%20leg
Summary: Это с самого начала было неправильно.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	Thanks for this evening

**Author's Note:**

> Для моей ведьмочки♡

Это с самого начала было неправильно.  
Две тысячи первый, они только собирают группу.  
— Джи, ты уверен, что брать к нам Фрэнка – хорошая мысль? — спрашивает Рэй, настраивая свою гитару.  
Джерард видит в Айеро прекрасного друга и того самого ритм-гитариста, которого им так не хватает. Он уже давно знаком с Фрэнком, рисовал обложки для его альбомов, пел на бэках. Возможно, Уэй даже мог бы назвать его своим другом. Ничего особенного, разве что друзья обычно не целуются, пускай и в щёчку, на прощание.  
— Да, Рэй, я уверен. Один хороший ритм-гитарист нам точно не помешает.  
***  
Две тысячи четвёртый, они в туре со своим вторым альбомом.  
— Блять, Джерард, ты снова обдолбался.  
Фрэнк недоволен. Нет, не так. Фрэнк зол. На себя, за то что не уследил и на самого Уэя, за то что он давно поставил на себе крест и даже не пытается что-либо сделать.  
— Ну так почему бы тебе не бросить меня, раз что-то не нравится? — говорит Джерард, почти сразу жалея о своих словах. Айеро больше не злится, он в отчаянии. Уэю почти стыдно за то, что он вызвал у парня такие эмоции.  
«Я безнадёжен для него» думает Джерард.  
***  
Две тысячи шестой, они живут в жутком особняке, пишут Чёрный парад.  
— Джи?  
Дверь со скрипом открывается, к нему в комнату заходит Фрэнк.  
На одной из стен пугающая картина: большими чёрными буквами на разных листах выведено слово "рак".  
— Джерард, ты в порядке? — подходит и берёт Уэя за руку, привлекая внимание вокалиста.  
Айеро боится, что Джерард тоже, как Майки, уедет отсюда, боится, что это случится не потому, что альбом написан или старший брат сам так захотел, а из-за его самочувствия. Он только вытащил его из зависимости, только нашёл, нельзя теперь так просто лишиться.  
— В полном, Фрэнки, — улыбается он Фрэнку.  
***  
Две тысячи седьмой. Слишком много произошло в этом году: несколько поцелуев на сцене с одним неплохим ритм-гитаристом, драка с Фрэнком и предложение, которое Айеро сделал своей девушке. Слишком много всего. Да ещё и мать давит на него, какой же Джерард ужасный сын.  
— Фрэнки? — он стучит в дверь, надеясь, что та всё же откроется.  
Глупо. Эта дверь закрылась для них двоих навсегда.  
Это был последний день тура, это был день свадьбы Джерарда.  
Обессиленно Уэй сползает по стене. Теперь он сидит под дверью, точно так же, как и Фрэнк с другой стороны.  
— Прости, — тихо говорит он. — Я хотел тебе обо всём рассказать, честно.  
Как же ему сейчас хочется, чтобы Айеро был тут, а не за дверью, хочется держаться с ним за руку, как когда-то давно, пока Джерард ещё был на бэках у Фрэнка.  
— Мы оба знали, — доносится с той стороны.  
— Что это с самого начала было неправильно, — заканчивают они вместе.  
***  
Время шло, залечивая раны и налаживая их отношения.  
Две тысячи десятый. У них есть прекрасные и любимые жёны и не менее хорошие дочки. Возможно, уже никогда их отношения не будут такими, как прежде, но кто сказал, что это обязательно к худшему?  
— Ты, я и концерт The Smashing Pumpkins? — спрашивает Фрэнк. Джерард в ответ энергично кивает. — Даже не знаю, я думал ты позовёшь с собой Майки, всё-таки любимая группа детства.  
Фрэнк рад бы согласиться, но он знает, что для них двоих оставаться наедине не самая лучшая идея.  
— Ты, я, концерт любимой группы не только для меня и Майки, но и для тебя, на который мы пойдём как старые приятели и ничего больше. Идёт?  
Уэю очень трудно отказать.  
***  
После концерта они бродят по ночному городу, как старые приятели, которые уже пережили вместе многое.  
— Спасибо за этот вечер, — говорит Айеро, переплетая пальцы с Джерардом.  
Возможно, эта дверь закрылась не навсегда. Может, всё было правильно с самого начала.


End file.
